Season 5
Season_5_(2014).png|Season 5 (2014) majorythem debuts in the 2nd episode and transforms into a witch in episode 3. The series was canceled and left unfinished after hiring too many celebrites (Some terrible actors) to do the voices and protest of fans for casting Justin Bieber as the voice of Tails. Main Characters Edit * Jason Griffith as [[|Sonic the Hedgehog]]/Shadow the Hedgehog * Justin Bieber as Miles Tails Prower (Poor Tails) * Carey Means as Knuckles the Echidna * Azariah Williams as Beauty Bea Aquastone * Liza Ortiz as Amy Rose [[|Selena Gomez]] as Shelly the Hedgehog * Noah Cyrus as Honey the Cat * Jason Lee as Tyler the Chipmunk * Miley Cyrus as Cream the Rabbit * Justin Long as Lloyd the Chipmunk * Katy Perry as Cane the Rabbit * Jesse McCarteny as Jordon the Chipmunk * Cameron Diaz as Candy the Rabbit * Jack Quevas as Cheese the Chao * Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat * Mike Pollock as Dr.Eggman * Season 5 Episodes (Fell 2014) #Sonic Helps Out #Amy Rose in a Jim Suit #Sonic Amy and Sally #Tails and The Zebra #Chip and Suke #Sonic meets Arthur (see arthur road on PBS) #No Time to Wiet #Amy's Day Out #Sonic and His Friends to The Rescue (Note: The title may be a reference to "The Video Game is Sonic Heros) #Sonic Tails Amy and the Halloween Moon (The Evil Halloween Moon Turning Sonic Amy and Tails into Mountis) #Amy Rose in a Balloon (Sally Helps Amy Rose to be in a Light Blue Balloon in Chris's Houes) #Sally Acron in a Balloon (Bunnie and Amy Helps Sally to be in a Light Blue Balloon in Chris's Houes) #Bunnie and The Monkey #Amy Rose Drowning Underwater Minor Characters Edit * Chaotix: * Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Charmy Bee * Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile * Courtney Cox as Vanilla the Rabbit * Kyle Hebert as Big the Cat * (TBA) as Froggy * Bella Hudson as Tikal the Echidna Rumored CharactersEdit * Metals: * Vic Mignogna as E-123 Omega * Peter Frampton as Metal Sonic * Babylon Rogues: * Michael Yurchak as Jet the Hawk * Kate Higgins as Wave the Swallow * Travis Willingham as Storm the Albatross * Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat * Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog * John Cena as Mephiles the Dark * Mike Pollock as Eggman Nega * Tony Salerno as "Chip" Light Gaia * Rebekka gould as Majorythem * The Chipmunks: * Jason Lee as Tyler the Chipmunk * Justin Long as Lloyd the Chipmunk * Jesse McCartney as Jordon the Chipmunk The Rabbits: * Miley Cyrus as Cream the Rabbit * Katy Perry as Cane the Rabbit * Cameron Diaz as Candy the Rabbit * (TBA) as Chocola the Chao * Selena Gomez as Shelly the Hedgehog * Noah Cyrus as Honey the Cat * (TBA) as Princess Monganna * (TBA) as Princess Elise * (TBA) as Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog * Michael Legge as Suke the Possum OthersEdit * Michael Sinterniklaas as Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke (Adult) * Jerry Lobozzo as Charles "Chuck" Thorndyke * Amy Birnbaum as Helen (Adult) * Ted Lewis as Nelson Thorndyke * Jennifer Blood as Lindsay Thorndyke * Mike Pollock as Ella * Darren Dunstan as Tanaka * Darren Dunstan as Bocoe * Andrew Rannells as Decoe * Andrew Rannells as Bokkun * Andrew Rannells as Mr.Stewart * Megan Hollingshead as Scarlet Garcia * Frank Frankson as Sam Speed * Kayzie Rogers as Topaz * Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian * Veronica Taylor as Galaxina the Seedrian * Bella Hudson as Molly * Omhadon as Nazo * Movies *Sonic X in Space *Sonic and the Cyber Chase Category:Eurocup ufhy i46u 6i5iutaatatattatatrararararar o O o O